


【thesewt】黑月亮

by spiralamadeus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, underage Newt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 另一个世界里，Newt早早地去世了。WARNING ：异世界黑巫师忒休斯！
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界兄弟二人年龄差拉大，大概在十岁的样子，时间轴改动，纽特13岁离开霍格沃兹。
> 
> 主世界忒休斯就称呼为忒休斯，异世界的忒休斯称呼为诺弥斯。两个人长相上唯一的不同就是发色发型，忒休斯为棕色卷发，诺弥斯为黑色背头。

"第几个了？"

"第四个了，先生。"

"有他的痕迹么？"

"这个世界确实有您的弟弟，"黑发男人左侧的巫师毕恭毕敬地答道，"现在只有13岁，刚刚离开霍格沃兹。"诺弥斯点点头，手指微微一动，手下便会意退下了。诺弥斯站起身，走近大厅中央的显象池，男孩灵动隽秀的脸庞在水波间欢快地荡漾着。黑巫师苍白的手指点了点他鼻吻间浅色的雀斑，他灰蓝色的眼珠凝视着那张梦中浮现过千万次的面孔，最终染上一点猩红色的笑影。

"很快，我的月亮……"他低声说，"很快。"

水珠沿着他的手指落回池中，啪嗒，那笑容扭曲了一瞬，很快又恢复如常。

**********

"牛顿·斯卡曼德。"忒休斯咬牙切齿地念着幼弟的名字，他的手垂在身体两侧攥成拳头，似乎在克制自己打在什么东西上，"你太让我失望了，你知道自己在做什么吗？！"纽特拎着自己的行李箱，手指被皮质把手勒得发白，他没有说话，坚持用沉默为自己辩护，而这只让忒休斯的怒火越烧越旺。

年轻的傲罗转过身，像一阵旋风一样走开了，他的衣角擦过纽特的手臂。男孩儿的眼泪被这轻微但是粗暴的触碰逼出眼眶，他咬紧自己的下嘴唇，用袖子狠狠地擦了擦自己的眼睛，力道大得好像要把所有尚未流出的眼泪也一起拭去似的。斯卡曼德家的男人从不轻易流泪，他告诫自己，你已经是一个耻辱了，别让自己更难堪。纽特小跑起来，试图追赶上已经走远了的兄长，没来得及收回去的眼泪顺着眼角落进风里，啪嗒一声，坠在了地上。

纽特被禁足在家里，斯卡曼德夫人去了乡下的疗养院休养，而另外两位斯卡曼德先生都供职于魔法部，基本上只有在深夜才能到家。这就给了纽特大把独处的时间，他试图偷偷跑出去，但是家里的窗户和大门都被施了禁止通行的咒语，后花园里的地精又被忒休斯过于勤快地铲除掉了，纽特根本没有办法接触他心爱的小动物。

这恐怕才是对他真正的惩罚，纽特难过地想，他知道这次他的行为有多恶劣，但是为什么忒休斯就不能和他谈谈呢？

纽特觉得忒休斯真正的变化是在他决定成为傲罗的时候开始的。他不再同他讲故事了，也经常来不及在他的额头上印下一个晚安吻，更加不愿意和他一起给安东尼奥刷毛，躺在草地上数点星星或云朵……他……纽特想起一本麻瓜的小说，他长大了。

他长大了，纽特犹疑地在心里重复了一遍，心脏被这个词撑得又酸又胀。长大是什么？他问自己，他知道书上说了什么，但是书里没有说长大意味着不再有晚安吻，不再有——

"阿尔特？"纽特转过头。

"忒休斯！"男孩儿又惊又喜，要知道现在才是下午三点钟，忒休斯从来没这么早回家过，他想去抱抱自己的兄长，但是想到他和忒休斯最近一周以来少得可怜的交流（更不要说拥抱了），纽特又踌躇了起来。

"嘿，蜜糖，"高大的男人蹲了下来，"不给我一个平安到家的抱抱？"

纽特的眼睛被这个请求点亮了，他扑过去搂住忒休斯的脖子，红通通的耳尖贴在忒休斯的卷发上。瑟西原谅我了？他忐忑地想，并没有意识到今天这个拥抱维持的时间似乎有些过长，而兄长的拥抱又有点过紧。

"阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔忒弥斯……我的阿尔忒弥斯……"男人一遍又一遍地呼唤着纽特的中间名，手臂在他的腰侧愈收愈紧，他的鼻尖埋在纽特蓬松的金发间，极深地汲取男孩甜蜜温软的气息，他几乎要把纽特揉进自己的骨血里去。

"忒休斯……我有点喘不上气……"纽特拍拍兄长的肩膀，敏锐地感到一点不对劲，忒休斯今天闻起来有点不一样。

"抱歉……"男人闻言很快地把自己的手臂收回去，跪在地上帮纽特把衬衫上的褶皱抚平，纽特看着兄长低顺的眉眼，肯定了自己的猜测，忒休斯今天确实有点不一样。

"忒休斯？"纽特小心翼翼地喊道，男人模糊地应了一声，手指依然流连在纽特颈间的一小块皮肤上，"你还好么？你今天感觉有点……不一样？"

"不一样？"男人被逗乐似的笑了，他把纽特抱起来放在高脚凳上，吻了吻男孩的鬓角，"怎么个不一样法？"

纽特犹豫着要不要告诉对方自己的猜测，他想了一会儿，才把自己听上去有点傻气的理论说了出来。"你闻起来不一样了，瑟西，今天你闻起来像个大冰块，"纽特伸出肉乎乎的手掌比划出一个立方体，男人温柔地看着他动作，"而且……你不生气了？你不怪我了么？我做错了那么多事……我不应该——"

"你什么也没有做错，"更年长的人坚定地说道，他的手指抚过纽特软软的耳垂，"阿尔特，你什么也没有做错，是我错了，你应该做你想做的事，我永远支持你。"

"瑟西……"纽特被这番告白震惊了，他眨巴着眼睛什么也说不出来。对面的男人只是好脾气地笑了笑，走到房间的另一侧取来了纽特的皮鞋。

"想出去逛逛么，小狗狗？"他解开皮鞋的搭扣，帮纽特穿上，纽特被他细心的动作弄得有点脸红，"我可以自己穿的，瑟西。"他缩了缩自己的脚腕，却被男人用温柔然而强硬的力道锁在了手心。"没关系的，阿尔特，我可以为你做任何事。"他再一次地拥抱了纽特，把脑袋轻柔地搭在年幼者单薄的肩膀上，男人灰蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着墙壁上一张忒休斯·斯卡曼德的照片，他张了张嘴，无声咒伴随着凶恶的恨意把那脆弱的纸片撕得粉碎。

"任何事。"他说。

**********

"喵！喵！"忒休斯掏出自己的怀表，上面的一只猫狸子张大了嘴巴叫喊起来，"纽特·斯卡曼德离家！纽特·斯卡曼德离家！"

忒休斯用魔杖点了点金色的怀表，这狮一样的动物就卧下了，他捏了捏自己的眉心，真是个让人头痛的孩子，忒休斯在心里叹了口气，为什么就不能好好待在家里！

他用最快的速度处理掉了手上的文件，并且向司长告了一个下午的假，就穿过壁炉回到了家里。

纽特确实不在家，忒休斯把几个房间都查看了一下，也没有找到纽特有留下任何纸条或者说明。忒休斯皱起了眉头，这可奇怪了，按理来说纽特至少会留下点什么说明他的去处，让人过分担心可不是他的风格。

他挥舞起魔杖，试图查看幼弟使用魔法留下的踪丝，却意外地一无所获，忒休斯的表情真正凝重起来，他开始使用另外一些咒语查看过去一个小时发生在这个屋子里的所有事。

一开始只是纽特坐在书桌边发呆，摊在面前的魔法史教材倒是被风吹得哗啦作响。忒休斯皱着眉头划动了一下魔杖，把这段跳了过去，大约半个钟头过后，一团黑雾进了屋子。忒休斯警觉地握紧了魔杖。那黑雾完全盖过了场景回放中金色的纽特，忒休斯几乎看不到那个小小的人影，他不禁往前走动了几步，闯入了回放的场景。恰在这时，那黑色的人形抬起头来，阴鸷的目光穿过忒休斯钉在了他身后的墙上，忒休斯瞪大了眼睛。

很快，那人影站了起来，牵着小小的金色的纽特离开了房间。他的手臂擦过忒休斯的，冰冷的触觉渗入忒休斯的皮肤，带来令人恐惧的战栗感，忒休斯侧脸，正好对上另一个人阴沉的视线。忒休斯不敢置信地颤抖起来，他扑上去抓纽特的肩膀，理所当然地落空了，倒放戛然而止，金色被深不见底的黑裹挟着消失在了走廊的尽头。忒休斯跌坐在地上，复方汤剂么？他绝望又混乱地猜测，支撑不住般地把额头贴在光洁的地板上，他想起那个黑影最后的眼神，蚀骨的悔恨和近乎病态的爱意，什么人会用这样的眼神看纽特，他的弟弟，他的——

忒休斯停下了，他想到自己。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诺弥斯是异世界忒休斯的中间名，他的全名是 忒休斯·诺弥斯·斯卡曼德

诺弥斯认为自己确实是一个不错的统治者。

他曾经是个傲罗，高级别的，因此非常熟悉政府运作的那一套，如何发扬有益的，如何剔除腐烂的，他也早有计量。原本一切都会顺理成章地进行下去，他晋升，稳定下来，说不定还会当上法律执行司的司长，平凡又光荣地度过余生。

如果他没有在22岁那年做出那个愚蠢透了的决定的话。

他走上了战场，为了所谓的理想和蜗角虚名，他告别家人，告别了他的阿尔忒弥斯，义无反顾地"为全人类战斗"去了。诺弥斯后来时常问自己，那爸爸妈妈呢？他的月亮呢？谁又为他们战斗？

诺弥斯很晚才知道幼弟的死讯，战场上消息的延迟加上父母刻意的隐瞒，诺弥斯在幼弟下葬三个月后才得到消息。彼时他趴在凡尔登郊外的战壕里，挨着月光和歪歪扭扭的石蜡灯读完了这封只有三行字的信。他不敢相信，把四句话读了一遍又一遍，字母排列组合，单词拼凑成句，但他就是不能明白，上了战场的人是他，在炮火底下苟且偷生的人是他，为什么是纽特先死了？

他上街去换些黄油，斯卡曼德夫人写道，她的笔迹被丧子之痛挤压，塌缩成了小小一团，德军空袭，他没来得及躲进防空洞。

诺弥斯觉得该死的人是他。

战争似乎被这年轻的血液满足了，在诺弥斯收到信之后三个月，战局得到了逆转，英国几乎是突然之间就赢了。他浑浑噩噩地回到了伦敦，在切尔顿见到了幼弟的坟墓。

那坟墓小小的，墓碑也一样，很白净，上面刻了金色的字。诺弥斯执意让工人用金漆把字再描一遍，他坐在一边安静地看工人工作。他从N刷到T，诺弥斯就默默地念，NEWT，他念，舌头轻轻地碰在上颚，又弹开。

刷到A的时候他想起来纽特以前说过想听他再念念跳跳埚的故事，到了R，诺弥斯回忆起无数个因为工作而没能陪伴男孩儿的下午和周末，M则把他带回那些无谓的争吵和无意义的阻拦，等工人刷完纽特的中间名时，诺弥斯摸了摸脸颊，感到手指底下又冷又湿的触感。他自虐般地去念那个流动着的名字，ARTEMIS，ARTEMIS，ARTEMIS，他听到自己的心脏痛苦地搏动，那些尚未宣之于口的情感随着已逝之人似乎将永远地埋于六尺之下了。

但这并不意味着他彻底死心。尤其是当他听闻格林德沃掌握了打开异时空通道的秘密时，他几乎是立刻就投奔了黑巫师，既然魔法不能活死人、肉白骨，诺弥斯阴毒地想，那就从别的斯卡曼德那里抢来一个就好了。

他花了三年取得多疑的黑巫师的信任，花了另外八年成为他的左膀右臂，格林德沃无数次地拒绝把那个秘密告诉他，甚至侮辱他，但是诺弥斯没有放弃，他面临过不可饶恕咒的拷打，被摄魂怪呕人的指甲触碰过脸颊，甚至无数次塔纳图斯的镰刀直逼脖颈。每一次面临绝境，他都告诉自己，阿尔忒弥斯比他承受了更多的痛苦，这些不过是微不足道的赎罪。

他活了下来。

格林德沃的秘密其实并没有瞒住多长时间，诺弥斯在第十一年窥清了这个法术的全貌 ，他只是缺少材料。

事情在格林德沃和邓布利多决战的那一天总算简单了起来。诺弥斯先杀死了精疲力竭的邓布利多，从背后施了一个索命咒，最伟大的白巫师应声倒地，剩下一个被打败了的格林德沃，更好解决了。

"你应该把复活石给我的。"斯卡曼德居高临下地说，魔杖点在白发男人的胸口上，绿光闪过，他成了魔法界的君主。

他着实手段卑鄙，但是诺弥斯并不在乎别人怎么看他，他只想要纽特回来，明月能再一次地高悬在他黑得难以忍受的穹顶之上。他放开了麻瓜和巫师之间的通婚，也立法保留了纯血家族的传统与荣耀，他不是雄辩家，也不是英雄，但他确实是个十足的政治家。这一点似乎流淌在每一个忒休斯·斯卡曼德的血液里，他观察着其他世界的忒休斯·斯卡曼德，得出了这样的结论。

诺弥斯在为纽特的回归铺路，一个和平安定、适于让幼弟醉心于神奇动物的魔法世界。在他统治的第五个年头，他找到了那个正确的时机，复活石的能量为他打开了两个时空之间的通道，他毫不犹豫地走了进去。

**********

忒休斯很快通知了父亲和魔法部的相关职员，他甚至去拜访了邓布利多。

"这个人的法力异常强大，似乎并不逊色于我。"邓布利多的手掌穿过回放中黑色的人影，他皱起了眉头，"你有什么猜测么？毕竟纽特只是一个学生，结仇的可能性并不大。"

忒休斯张了张嘴，又迅速地抿紧，他沉默了一会儿最终还是问了出来。"有没有可能……这个人并不属于我们的世界？"

邓布利多眯起眼睛。

"尼古拉*曾经跟我说过，复活石的能量并不止于带回逝去的灵魂。"邓布利多带着忒休斯走过一道狭长的走廊，墙壁上的一只影壁虎鬼鬼祟祟地跟着他们，被忒休斯抬手挥散，邓布利多对着画框里的老人微微点了点头，那瘦削的长者仔细地打量了一番忒休斯，抬了抬手，让一扇暗红色的窄门浮现出来，邓布利多走了进去。

"他认为复活石还可以连接其他的魔法世界，"邓布利多挥挥魔杖点亮了墙角的蜡烛，银色的壁画闪闪发光，正中间一块黑色的石头在这光亮的场景中却显得格格不入，它是毫无杂质的纯黑，光线射入其中却无从逃离。

"尼古拉进行了许多的运算和实验，似乎得到了一些结果，"墙上的字符随着他的话语一行行地闪烁起来，"直到最近一周，他联系了我，说复活石突然产生了异动。"

"他告诉我有什么不属于我们时空的存在闯了进来，但是地点身份不明，我们几个最近正在追查这个。"邓布利多回过头去看神情严肃的年轻傲罗，眼神犀利，"你的怀疑有任何的原因么？"

忒休斯沉默了，他看着自己过去的教授，并不确定自己能否对他剖白。这个男人有太多的秘密，他想，他值得信任么？

"如果不便的话你大可不必告诉我。"邓布利多突然微笑起来，冷淡的气氛瞬间消于无形，忒休斯有点吃惊地抬起头。"我相信你，忒休斯，"他走出房间，带起的气流擦过忒休斯的肩膀，"关乎纽特的，你绝不会妄言，我会帮助你。"

忒休斯咽了咽唾沫，"谢谢。"他说，嗓子里被酸涩感填满了。他们沿着长廊往邓布利多的办公室走，一只卜鸟从罗马柱间穿梭而过，在窗棂上划下一声凄厉的长啸。

要下雨了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 即 尼可勒梅
> 
> 文章里对复活石的设定真的很扯，这个大家就……忽视掉……吧，我真的懒得再编设定了。
> 
> 还有最后卜鸟的叫声按理来说现在的巫师还应该认为是死亡的象征，但是大家就当做这个想法已经被纠正了吧……


	3. Chapter 3

"阿尔特？"诺弥斯蹲下来平视纽特，纽特歪着脑袋看他，有点疑惑为什么兄长把他带到了霍格沃兹。

"想玩个游戏么？"年长的男人摸摸他的脸颊，看到纽特闪闪发亮的眼睛时愉快地微笑了起来。"闭上眼睛，蜜糖，也不要出声。"他把手掌轻轻地覆在年幼者的眼睫上，纽特长长的睫毛剐蹭着诺弥斯的心尖，他几乎为这一点轻微的实感颤抖起来，他的月亮，他的光明，他的万事万物，此时正实实在在地鲜活在他的手心。诺弥斯抱起男孩儿，结实的手臂稳稳地架在幼弟的膝弯，纽特把手臂环在兄长的脖颈间，脸蛋埋在他深褐色的卷发里。

"我们要玩一场捉迷藏。"他站起身，用隐形衣隐去了一个势在必得的微笑。

**********

"你认为那是另一个世界的你？"邓布利多的蓝眼睛诙谐地眨了眨，"那么强大的魔法力量，忒休斯，我还不知道你这样想你自己。"

"跟魔法没有关系……"忒休斯毫无幽默感地绷紧了后背，"他的眼神，只有对纽特有着不……"忒休斯顿了顿，似乎在寻找正确的词汇，邓布利多耐心地等待着，面前的年轻人肉眼可见地焦灼起来，看得出来某些话语和想法正在试图挣脱理智的束缚。

"不……正确的情感的人，才会有。"忒休斯最终还是说了出来，手指紧紧地攥着魔杖，似乎随时准备着给邓布利多来个一忘皆空。邓布利多很轻地点了点头，他垂下眼帘，似乎并不惊讶。

"你爱他。"邓布利多说。忒休斯仿佛被那个L打头的字母狠狠烫了一下，他打了个哆嗦，肩膀瞬间垮塌了下来，似乎在等待一场责骂。他微微侧脸去看年长者的表情，意外地没有看到厌恶或者斥责。邓布利多只是担忧地注视着忒休斯，"这会很难的。"他从课桌上站起来，手搭在忒休斯的肩膀上安抚性地拍了拍，"无论是对你还是对他。"

忒休斯苦笑起来，"我不会让他知道的，这个秘密会一直被带到坟墓里去。"邓布利多不发一言，走到窗边去看一只飞过的隼鸟，雨滴开始在雕花窗户上噼里啪啦地敲打起来，像一曲渐进的战鼓。

"那么……"忒休斯想起什么似的抬起头，紧迫地看向邓布利多，"他要是想把纽特带回他的世界——"

"复活石！"他们对视一眼，又飞快地看向黑洞洞的长廊。

忒休斯奔跑起来。

**********

忒休斯赶到的时候房间已经被彻底毁掉了。暴风雨从崩塌的墙壁外咆哮着刮进来，黑色的复活石不知所踪。门口只剩下半个身躯的画中人沉默地指向左侧，他顺着老者指出的方向追去，剧烈的奔跑让他的心脏疯狂地跳动起来。

他跑过更多的画像和长廊，面目晦暗的巫师在画框里窃窃私语，昏暗的烛光在墙壁上留下一个又一个四处爬动的影壁虎，缺氧在他的视网膜上留下黑色的噪点，那些恐慌一瞬间全部爆发了出来。纽特、牛顿、斐多、阿尔忒弥斯、阿尔特，他狂暴又绝望地呼喊着幼弟的名字，最终在霍格沃兹的大门前停下了脚步。

大滴的雨珠打在忒休斯的脸上，他甚至忘记施一个避雨咒，桥的对岸聚集了一批魔法部的巫师，他们握着手上的魔杖，把离开霍格沃兹的路死死地堵住了。忒休斯抹了一把脸，看清了桥中央一个被雨点避开的透明的影子。那个身影很快露出了一个黑色的角，然后是更多，直到一个黑色的人形显露了出来，忒休斯屏住了呼吸。

那男人看上去简直就是他，除了不一样的发色和更为瘦削苍白的面孔，他的臂弯里正是纽特，正疑惑地打量着这个不尽相同的兄长。

"把他还给我。"忒休斯远远地呼喊道，雨水冲刷着他的声音，露出了深埋其下的恐慌与苍白。

"忒休斯·斯卡曼德。"黑发的男人傲慢地昂了昂脑袋，手臂围着不安分的男孩儿。"瑟西？"纽特小心翼翼地呼唤着兄长的名字，目光在眼前人和站在远处的男人间流连着，雨幕让他看不清另一个人的真面目。

"把他还给我！"忒休斯用了幻影移形，移动的那个瞬间魔杖直指另一个自己的眉心，而诺弥斯眉头都没有挑一下，他抬了抬另一只拿了魔杖的手，一个防御咒就把忒休斯的攻击弹开，紧跟着的就是一个钻心剜骨，"自不量力。"黑巫师慢悠悠地向前迈了一步。"忒休斯？"纽特尖叫起来，他用力地挣扎着，却无法摆脱诺弥斯强硬的力道，他意识到这个倒在地上的男人才是自己真正的兄长，而抱着自己的……纽特回头，对上诺弥斯阴沉的眼珠。

"阿尔忒弥斯，"他的唇角勾出一个血腥的笑，"很快。"黑巫师给纽特施了闭耳塞听，他用黑色的斗篷遮挡住男孩儿的视线，绿色的光芒一次又一次的闪过，桥另一端的巫师们还没来得及施咒就倒下，而速速禁锢和除你武器甚至不能擦到这个男人的衣角。尖叫和痛呼不绝于耳，忒休斯崩溃地跪在地上，他直起腰，咬着牙对那个黑色的身影施咒。

粉身碎骨打在了诺弥斯的背上，他闷哼一声，转过身对着忒休斯施了一个阿瓦达索命，年轻的傲罗躲开了，但是钻心剜骨的效果还在，他只能在模糊的视线中尽力避开纽特施咒。傲罗们终于得到机会反击，无数的统统石化和粉身碎骨砸在诺弥斯的防御咒上，很快就打开了一个缺口，诺弥斯快速地抱紧怀里的纽特，硬生生接下了几击，他半跪在地上，整齐的额发被雨水沾湿，黏成了几缕挂在了额头上。

"把他还给我。"忒休斯扶着石板站起来，他重复着，一步步逼近诺弥斯。黑发的男人嗤笑了，他扬起头尖锐地直视忒休斯，"你想要他？"他问，"那你告诉他你到底想要什么。"诺弥斯站起来，雨水从黑色的皮质长袍上滚落而下，他看上去像一个从地狱崛起的恶魔。

"你想要他爱你，不是作为一个弟弟，而是一个情人，你亲吻他的额头的时候想的是他的嘴唇，他的肩膀，你的非分之想，你的欲望，你的贪婪，"黑巫师扯出一个讽刺的笑容，"你告诉他呀，你全都告诉他。"诺弥斯移开他的手臂，让纽特因为恐惧而湿润的绿眼睛露出来，男孩颤抖着，无助地凝视着忒休斯，那困惑的目光如同朱斯提提亚的裁决之剑，刺穿了忒休斯。

他没有说话。

"这不是我看到的第一个世界，"他继续说，"第一个世界是1946年的，格林德沃杀了邓布利多，纽特被他处以极刑，而忒休斯·斯卡曼德早在那之前就死去了；第二个世界里忒休斯和别的女人结了婚，纽特在他婚礼那一天被格林德沃的随从掳走，死在了纽蒙迦德；第三个忒休斯孤独终老，纽特和一个美国女人结了婚，你是第四个。五个世界里，没有一个忒休斯告诉过纽特自己到底怎样爱着他，一个也没有。"

"忒休斯·斯卡曼德，"诺弥斯压抑又痛苦地笑出了声，那悲痛的声音听上去更像一个正被狱火炙烤之人难以承受的嚎叫，"我们究竟是怎样的懦夫啊。"

忒休斯感觉到冷，雨水似乎透过衣料钻进了他的骨髓，他的手指几乎感觉不到魔杖的存在了，他张张嘴，一个缴械咒就在唇间。

"而我会改变这一切。"诺弥斯决绝地说，火一样的眸子闪着粹冷的光芒。他迅速地用老魔杖划出一个赤红色的圈，忒休斯警觉地念出魔咒，却惊恐地发现不知何时黑巫师已然布下了强大的防御术。复活石滑出诺弥斯的袖口，开始散发出暗红色的光芒，忒休斯眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。

"瑟西！"纽特预感到了什么似的呼喊着忒休斯的名字，他向近在咫尺的傲罗伸出手，"瑟西！不要离开我！"他拍打着诺弥斯的胸口，奋力向忒休斯靠近，那双往日快活的绿眼睛里此刻噙满了泪水，忒休斯施出一个又一个攻击咒，钟形的防护罩却纹丝不动，纽特的身影在逐渐淡去。

"不不不不不——纽特！"忒休斯狂乱地呼喊着，手指被咒语割得鲜血淋漓，他仍然在往上面砸攻击咒语，粉碎咒分离咒万咒皆终，一切蹦进他脑袋里的咒语，他都用上了，他绝望地看着纽特逐渐消失在防护罩内，防御咒随着施咒人的离开溃散了，忒休斯也永远失去了他的光。

**********

"嘿，阿尔特，做噩梦了？"纽特惊醒了，他恐惧地看着眼前的兄长，缩进了墙角，引来男人奇怪的皱眉。"你还好么？为什么这样看着我？"

纽特非常仔细地端详着眼前这张和自己兄长一模一样的脸庞，棕褐色卷发，蓝眼睛，温柔又严肃的微笑，他稍微放下了一点心。

"我不知道……"纽特稍微向兄长的方向挪了挪，发现自己正睡在自己房间的床上，熟悉的环境让他感到舒服多了，"我好像梦到两个你……在打架……"高大的男人笑了起来，他轻轻地抱了抱纽特，耳朵贴在纽特热烘烘的脸颊上。"我还不知道你这么喜欢我，连梦里都有两个哥哥。"纽特害羞地把自己和被子卷成一团。

"你被你的小动物咬了一口，好像是个什么能让人做噩梦的……魇兽？"男人耐心地把床上的蛋卷打开，收获了一个红通通的纽特，他伸手去挠男孩儿的腰窝，被纽特大笑着躲开了。"再睡一会儿吧，睡醒了就好了。"年长的斯卡曼德吻了吻幼弟的额发，帮他把被子掖好。

纽特睡着了，他听到窗外有雪花落下的声音，迷迷糊糊地觉得现在似乎应该不是冬天。

"修改记忆的药水什么时候才能用？"诺弥斯不耐烦地挥挥手，一个穿着灰袍的药剂师挪进大厅，嗫嚅着回答君主的问题，大约就是马上、稍安勿躁一类的话，黑发的巫师最后一次警告了最终期限，就放人离开了。

他拿过刚刚药剂师带来的染发药水，挥挥魔杖让褐色的液体从水晶瓶中流出，把自己的头发变成了漂亮的棕色卷发。他满意地照了照镜子，决定去吃点东西，毕竟相比起另一个忒休斯·斯卡曼德，他还有点太瘦了。

**********

"格林德沃先生。"一个穿着斗篷的男人站在街道的尽头，似乎已经等待格林德沃一行人多时。旺达警惕地抽出了自己的魔杖，被格林德沃伸手压了下去。

他走上前去。

"斯卡曼德先生，有何贵干？"

END


End file.
